


Ice Cream Sunday

by gleeking_It



Series: I Scream, You Sceam [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Pennywise doesnt exsist, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleeking_It/pseuds/gleeking_It
Summary: Eddie loves his job he really does..he loves his co workers who just so happen to be some of his bestest friends. He loves the looks on childrens faces when they're contemplating what flavour ice cream they should get. What Eddie does love is the gorgeous curlied  raven haired teen that comes into the ice cream parlour almost every other day.I've wanted to do an Ice Cream parlor fanfic with many other fandoms but never got around to it.





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie Kaspbrak started working Pennywise's Ice Cream parlor three weeks after he turned 16. He was extremely excited to finally be able to take care of himself a little bit. When he told his mom about getting the job, she was less than excited. Kept telling him there was absolutely no reason for him to go and get a job.

A few years earlier when Eddie was about 12 or 13 he went to the pharmacy to get his monthly prescriptions. Mr. Keene, the local pharmacist, was in the back when he arrived but his daughter Greta was sitting there reading a teen magazine. She proceeded to greet him then tell him that his medicine was basically bullshit. Nothing but sugar pills. Later that afternoon he confronted his mom about it. That was the day his relationship with her was completely ruined.

Nevertheless he went out, and lived his life to a greater extent. One thing his mom didn't lie to him about was his severe anxiety. He opted out of medication.

"Eddie, will you please restock the butterscotch?" His co-worker and best friend Beverly rang from the front counter.

"Sure thing Bev!"

He went to the freezer, unlocked it and searched for the butterscotch ice cream. When he found it he put it on the cart and moved it to the front. With the help of his other friends Bill and Mike they lifted it up moving it up into slot discarding the old and emptied one. 

"Thank you guys for the help. I definitely wouldn't have been able to lift that myself." He breathed out like a ran a 5k marathon.

His friends chuckled.

"I-It was no p-probl-lem." Bill smiled.

While Mike nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"Am I on customer duty?" He asked as he saw Beverly putting her coat on getting ready to leave for the day.

She only worked a few days every week since she was the assistant manager of the shop. The owner Bob Gray let work her own schedule since she had a second job. "Yeah I took the early shift at the cafe today. I hope that's okay." Bev sighed softly.

Eddie rolled his eyes but gave Bev a loving and comforting smile. "Of course B. I just wish you wouldn't work yourself so hard."

 

The red-headed girl gave a small smile. "I know babe. But it'll be all worth it one day." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, saying bye to the other boys and left.

 

A few hours passed by the shop, today not being to busy. Eddie was to invested in an article he was reading on his phone he didn't even hear the front door open or even the little bell ring. 

What he did hear was the loud and over exaggerated clearing of someone's throat. Internally he cringed for two reasons; one being he was caught on his phone by his customer, two being the noise coming from the customer in front of him. 

"Yes, sorry how can I help you?" He said without looking to quickly put his phone away.

"Hmm, what would you recommend?" A deep voice came, finally causing Eddie to look up.

Eddie almost wishes he hadn't though. There standing in front of him was a teen he presumed. He was well over a foot taller than Eddie himself. His hair was a curly black mess sticking every which direction. His nose was slender with decently plump lips. Sharp defined cheekbones shaped his face. The teen was wearing a ratty brown jacket, underneath he was wearing a plaid button up with a gray t-shirt. His legs were covered in loose ripped up jeans and he also wore black vans.

Eddie wanted to melt into a puddle. Then he remembered he was asked a question by god himself. He pondered over the question. Glancing over at the tall teen reading him trying to figure out an ice cream flavor. 

"Do you trust me?" 

The boy chuckled, "Sure I do complete and total stranger who i just met." Eddie rolled his eyes but still clasped his hands together when the boy nodded giving Eddie the green light.

Swiftly, the worker grabbed a waffle bowl, a clean and warm ice scooperand head to his desired flavor. When he saw the customer trying to look over he scolded him, telling it would be a surprise. Curly Cutie, Eddie decided to nickname, put his hands up in surrender and back away.

He grabbed three scoops of the ice cream he picked out. In his hand was a waffle bowl filled with ice cream of three different colors. He saw Curly Cutie furrow his eyebrows trying to figure out what it could be like it was rocket science. He rang the boy up. Curly Cutie payed then took a small bite. His eyes widen and tookabother bite.

"What is this?"

That was a question he got a lot with this particular flavor. "It's called Superman Ice Cream. We only have it here for a short time since it's being delivered here from Michigan; which is the only place you can really go to get this." He rambled.

Tall Curly Cutie nodded as he continued to eat his ice cream. "Interesting. I can see why it's called Superman ice cream its got the colors." Eddie didn't even think of that. "It's good. Not as good as your mom tasted though."

Eddie grimaced. He knew this cute boy was too good to be true. "S-shut up thats freaking disgusting." His face flushed.

The other teen only cackled harder. "Whats your name?"

Eddie looked down at his name tag before giving the boy a pointed look. This prompted the teen to look down at the tag. "Hiya Eds, the name is Richie Tozier."

"Don't call me that." He huffed.

"Whatever you say Eddie Spaghetti." The smaller of the two groaned and face palmed. Depsite his actions he really couldn't hate the other male. "Anyways i've gotta get going. Bye cutie!" The tall curly cutie said as he rushed out the door. Leaving Eddie's jaw unhinged.

"You should probably close that before you swallow a fly." Mike said in near passing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, so this is my second fanfic! I posted my first one earlier yesterday. I hope you enjoy this fic..
> 
> P.S. If you don't know what Superman Ice Cream is. It's basically a combination of a red, yellow, and blue ice cream. There's not really a set flavor to it. It's also Michigan made and isn't sold in any other state i believe.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Eddie sees Richie is two days after his first visit. When the lanky teen walks in Eddie quickly ducks under the counter prompting Bill to quirk an eyebrow. But before the stuttering teen could say anything. Eddie shot him a glare, tilting his head toward the front of the shop, causing Eddie to hit his head.

"Shit!" He exclaimed.

He heard a small gasp. "It that my Eddie Spaghetti?"

Bev walked in right in that moment. "Eddie Spaghetti?" She giggled. Eddie rolled his eyes but crawled out from under his hiding place. "Don't call me that." He huffed.

He turned to the originator of his irritating nickname, who was wearing a shit eating grin. Clearly filled amusement. "My dear Eds were you trying to hide from me?"

"Psh, no. Why would I hide from you?" Eddie tried to keep his voice calm. He knew it was no use, because everyone surrounding him were trying to stiffle laugh.

"Whatever. How can I help you Trashmouth?"

If Bev wasn't his bestfriend he probably would've been fired for talking to a customer like so.

"Well my friend and I here would like to try some more ice cream. Can you help us with that?" And oh Eddie hadn't even noticed another boy standing next to Richie. He was about an inch or two shorter, his hair was curly but unlike Richie his hair was tame and neat. The boy was wearing a blue button up, paired with khakis. He wasn't bad looking just not Eddie's type.

When he really looked at the new intruder he saw his eyes trained on something just past Eddie's shoulder. He turned to see what he was looking at, when he did he saw Bill was right behind him his face was beyond red. The blushing boy was sneaking glances at the boy standing next to Richie.

Eddie smirked. He turned to the two customers. His eyes met with the tallest teen in the store. Both shared a knowing look.

"Anyways. Uh-" Eddie trailed off waiting for a name from the new teen. "Stan his name is Stan." Richie so helpfully supplied. 

"Okay, Richie and Stan, what kind of cone?"

Richie had to nudge his friend to get the boy to notice he was being talked to.

"Cake cone." Both curly haired teens said.

Eddie nodded and grabbed two cake cones. "What flavor?"

Stan finally moved and walked over to see the ice cream flavors.

"Hm, cookies & cream sounds really good. I'll take that please." Eddie internally jumped for joy because that was Bill's favorite.

"Hey Bill can you help this customer out while I help Richie? His name is Stan." Eddie asked.

Bills eyes widened, but nevertheless he nodded and walked over to Stan. Eddie handed him the already touched cake cone and then left the two boys.

Eddie walked over to the rightside counter since Bev was helping another customer.

"And what can I get you?"

The black haired boy put his fingers on his chin as of he were simply lost in thought before grinning and looking back at Eddie. "Surprise me."

Eddie nodded and walked over with a cone in his hand and went to the surprise flavor for Richie. Again like before he warmed the scooper and grabbed 2 scoops.

He grabbed a few knapkins to wrap around the cone before handing it over to Richie who was grinning.

"What is this?"

Eddie rang the boy up before saying. "Watermelon Cheescake. I know it sounds really strange but its actually our 7th popular flavor."

Richie looked at him skeptically before taking a lick of the cold treat. Only he never broke eye contact as he did so. Eddie blushed.

Which only intensified when the teen in front moaned. "Damn this is delicious!"

Eddie giggled. "Well im glad you like it! Is there anything else i can get you?"

"Your number?"

Eddies eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

Richie smirked, enjoying the boys trouble. "Let me get you number Eds."

"Don't call me that. Why should I give you my number?" Clearly confused at to why this cute boy in front would be asking for HIS number.

"Because cutie. You're adorable and I'd like to get to know you outside of this parlor." Richies dark eyebrow quirked.

Eddie looked over at this friends. Bill was still to involved to even listen to his and Richie's conversation. He saw Mike and Bev standing there with encouraging looks towards him. Eddie contemplated giving them the middle finger but decided against it.

"Give me your phone."

Richie scrambled for his phone in his back pocket. Nearly dropping it trying to give it to the boy like his life depended on it. 

"There. Now leave i have work to do."

So Richie dragged Stan away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment & kudos are appreciated! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for support! <3 Im glad so many of you are actually enjoying this.
> 
> Sorry for any error and spelling mistakes! Not the best at writing.

**[ Is this rlly eddie spaghetti or sum hobo?] [ _Sent from unkown at 4:59 pm]_**

Is the first message Eddie gets from Richie. Normally if he gets a message from an unknown number he deletes and blocks the number. But since the text message said sometbing only Richie would say it was safe to assume it was the teen texting him. 

_[Don't call me that. How would a hobo have a phone?]_ **[ _Sent from Eddie to Trashmouth at 5:02 pm_ ]**

Eddie, wanted to wait for an incoming text from Richie but then a group of teenagers came in, causing Eddie, Bill and Mike to take care of the giant group.

He wasn't able to check his phone until he got home because died after an hour of serving customers back to back. Luckily it was Wednesday night meaning his mom would be out getting her weekly check up. Normally we would've got with her but when he found out about his fake pills he refused to go to anymore doctors unless he himself felt it was urgent.

Opening up the front door to his house he ran up the stairs to his room. Quickly he found his phone and put it on the charger. While that was charging, Eddie rummaged through his dresser for some comfy clothes to wear after he took a nice warm shower.

 

Fifteen minutes later Eddie came out of the shower wearing a towel on his head, he wore a pastel yellow pullover with black sweat shorts.

Feeling refreshed he jumped on his bed grabbing his phone and checked to ses if he had any messages. He had six.

**[ur right. im dumb.] [ _Sent from Trashmouth at 5:13_ ]**

**[heyy eds y r u ignoring mee????]**

**[is it because i called u eds?]**

**[im sorry.]**

**[ill just call you brown eyed cutie then.]**

That one in particular made Eddie blush.

**[did i over step?]**

Every message was sent right after the other. The last one being sent at 5:19 pm. He glanced up at his clock which now read 8:44 pm. He bit his bottom lip trying to figure out if he should text him or wait till morning.

Not being able to wait any longer he opened a new message.

_[God, i am so sorry work was super busy after you left. Then my phone died!]_ **[ _Sent to Curly Cutie at 8:46pm]_**

Not even a minute later his phone buzzed in his hand. He opened it, grinning when he sas it was from Richie.

**[its quite alright babe. ;)]**

_Dammit with the blushing!_ Eddie cursed in his head when he felt his face heat up.  _He is just joking._ He tried to pass it off. Desperately Eddie wished for it to be true. To have the tall lanky boy have the same kinda feelings as he himself. But a boy like that was straight as a door nail.

****_[ how did stan like his ice cream?]_

**[i think he'll be going back for more than just ice cream *wink* *wink*]**

Eddie actually laughed out loud. He remembers when Richie and Stan left he had to drop a giant palette to get Bill to move and look from where the two customers had left. Bill went on to blush, embarrassed, but went on about beautiful Stan was. How his eyes sparkled bright, his smile was gorgeous. Eddie thought he bad it bad for Richie but Bill was gone.

After he teased Bill some more it was his turn to be teased by Bev in the back room. She was laughing hysterically about how Richie had called him a cutie and shamelessly flirting with him. He went on to tell her about how beautiful he thought Richie was. How his hair was perfectly imperfect. His face was scattered in freckles. Ask him about it and he'll deny it but he said to Bev that he wants to kiss every single one of those little dots.

_[I teased Bill so hard about it after! He kept saying 'b-beautiful b-b-oy' over and over again]_

**[i teased Stan the Man as well. But alas he teased me back for my flirting with you. Which i was if you didnt pick up on that.]**

Eddie's eyes were like saucers when reading the message he received. His face heated up and he nervously chewed on his lip. Deciding to ignore the message he replied with, what he hoped seemed flirty.

_[What about you R? Will you be coming back for more than just ice cream?]_

He sent the message, then quickly turned his phone off. Then went to bed with a smile.

Little did he know so did Richie.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Eddie woke up more nervous than he has ever been in his 16 years of his short life. His eyes were groggy but his mind was racing with memories of the night before. Grabbing his phone, he closed his eyes and prepared for a text from Richie saying:  _hahha got u. i dont like u at all ur a freak n gross._

What he got instead was nothing he prepared for but hoped for.

**[ill definitely be coming back 4 more ;P]**

Eddie kicked his legs happily, flailing around his bed like a kid on Christmas. He hopped out of bed, getting ready for another day of work. Today he had a little pep in his step. Going to his drawer he grabbed his favorite light pink pullover, light blue jeans. Today was Sunday which meant the workers at Pennywise Parlor could dress casual.

After getting dressed, Eddie went to his bathroom and opened up the cabinet under the sink. Crouching down, he pulled open a latch that opened a new drawer. A secret compartment, if you will.

Growing up his mother would check over everything he did. Go through his clothes, his drawers, his backpack.

Finally he had enough and built in a secret drawer to put all his personal things he did NOT want his mother to find. It was filled with mostly notes from his friends and makeup for when Eddie was feeling dangerously fun. Today was one of those days.. 

Dipping his finger into a nude shadow, he delicately placed the powder onto both eyelids, after he put on a light touch of mascara and lip balm.

He grabbed a few personal belongings and left for work. 

On his way to work he and Richie texted. Getting to know one another a bit better. He learned Richie was 18, graduated early. His parents are sadfully not around much for him or his younger sister. Eddie also learned Richie enjoys playing music, and has 3 tattoos. Eddie told him about the same of his own different answers. Him being 16, still in High school, his mother being psycho, 0 siblings and 0 tattoos.

 

When he arrived at work he was greeted with the back of the heads of three different males.

Two he was familiar with.  _Richie and Stan._

The other head was none with curls. His hair was about the same shade as Stans. From the back Eddie could tell this guy was a bit chubby but slim. He stood as tall as Stan.

Eddie heared an unfamiliar voice, so he guessed it was the newest customer.

Nervously he walked passed everyone not saying but just going to the back where his locker is.

"Hey if you get caught i'm not taking the blame!" He heard Bev from the front. He thought maybe one of the three boys or even Mike were out there doing something they shouldn't doing. What he wasn't expecting was to feel a hand on his waist. And someones breath nearing his ear.

Normally he'd freak out thinking someone was gonna scare him, and normally he would scold someone for being so up and personaly but he felt safe in the touch of this someone.

"Eds, you ignored me. You didn't say hello." Eddie could practically hear the pout in Richie's voice. 

"M' sorry didn't want to interrupt you and your friends."

Then he was turned. Eddie's hips were now held by the taller teens hands. He gasped as he was now face to face with Richie.

"Hi" Eddie smiled nervously.

"Hello, Eds. Are you wearing makeup? It looks adorable." 

Eddie rolled his eyes, nodded and pushed on Richie's shoulder playfully.

"Don't call me that. Also as much as I enjoy this I have work to do."

Richie looked up, looking like he was lost in thought like he had done days before, "Work what is this work? I know of nothing of the sort!" Eddie grimaced as Richie talked in a butchered English accent.

"Oh well it's this thing where I go somewhere and I do things for money. Like serve ice cream to weirdos like you." Eddie finished off with a little kiss to Richie's nose then running out from his grip.

Richie stood still, still processing what just happened. Then a huge grin took place.

 

"Hey guys what's up?" Eddie asked rushing out into the front with all the teens. His face was beet red.

If anyone noticed it, no one said anything. Bill spoke up. "T-This is B-Ben. One of R-Richie's f-friends." 

"Hi Ben, I'm Eddie!" He greeted the new teen.

"Hi, Eddie. It's great to actually meet you. Richie has talked non-"

"THAT WILL BE ENOUGH FROM YOU HAYSTACK!" Richie exclaimed as he finally joined the rest of teens. Joining Eddie right by his side, when he should be out from behind the counter

Eddie and rest laughed. Eddie then noticed how Bev would look at Ben when he wasn't looking and when she wasn't looking Ben was looking at her. He smirked and nudged Richie.

"I think we have just made another match made in heaven." He whispered, and discreetly pointed towards the two. 

Richie smirked.

"Okay, this has been fun but are you guys here to buy something or just mess with us workers?" Mike asked clearly amused with everyone.

"Yes my dear good friend." Richie said, while Mike countered with "we have known each other for like a week."

Richie finally walked out from the counter area and joined his friends.

"Bev, can you help Ben? And Bill can you help Stan?" Eddie asked giving both a knowing look, which earned him a deathly glares.

"Mike can help-" as Eddie was gonna ask Eddie to help Richie another customer walked in.

"I'll help this customer." The dark teen said giving Eddie his own shit eating grin.

Eddie sighed, suddenly getting very nervous.

He looked around as he saw Bev helping Ben, Stan being helped by Bill. 

Taking a deep breath, he stepped over to where the dark haired teen was.

"Hello, what can I get you?"

"A date."

Eddie nearly had a heart attack. "I-I'm sorry w-what??" He stuttered out.

Richie smirked, "Go out with me. Let me take you out and treat you like the little Prince you are."

Looking around this time around he felt the room spinning. No one had ever asked him out before. Especially a gorgeous older guy.

"Is this a joke? Because if it is it's not very funny and I think you should leave because it's not fair to play with someone's emotions!" Eddie spoke rapidly trying not to pass out.

Richie's eyes softened, he placed his hand on top of Eddie's, carefully.

"Eddie, I would never joke about that." He said softly, his voice laced with sadness and hurt. "If you don't wanna go out with me that's fine.."

"NO! No, I mean yes i wanna go out with you. I'm just scared.."

"So am I. I've never done this before." Eddie made a noise in disbelief. "Seriously I haven't. I've had people come to me but none of them were you."

Eddie gave a shy smile.

"I'd love to go on a date with you Chee."

Richie grinned brighter than the sun.

"Now order something before I get fired."

Richie laughed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! This is the end! I am so glad so many of you are actually enjoying his hot mess. It was very rushed but it was my second fic ever. Thank you so much for all the kind words I have received and to everyone who left Kudos! I love y'all! <3 
> 
> P.S. If you want me to do a follow up of Eddie & Richie going out please let me know! Or even Bill/Stan, Ben/Bev.
> 
> P.S.S. all errors in spelling & punctuation are all mine.


End file.
